The Space Pub
by Proffesionalfangirl
Summary: Apologies for awful title. The Master is brooding- drinking away his sorrows, when a tall stranger he meets. They eventually get talking, and find out they have much in common. Moderately slow updates. I apologise


The Master leant heavily against the bar of the infamous space-pub. It did actually have a proper name; Moonshine, or some such nonsense. The Master didn't know why it just couldn't be called Space-Pub. However, it was a brilliant place to drown your sorrows.

You got all kinds coming through, too- because as well as being a space pub, it also happened to be one that spanned across all possible universes and dimensions. He'd even met a version of himself once, where he didn't have the drums inside his head, where he wasn't a wanted enemy, where he was still practically family with the Doctor. That night hadn't turned out so well, and he'd been banned for 50 years. That meant 50 years on the run nonstop. That was another reason why the space pub was so popular- it was a safe haven, meaning that no matter who you were or what you'd done, you couldn't be taken away to prison or executed, because as soon as you'd ordered your first drink, meal, or even booked a room, then you were under its protection. Apparently someone had tried it once, unfortunately the Master had been otherwise occupied, and hadn't witnessed some Judoon being 'forcefully escorted off the premises', which meant that he'd missed a brilliant inter-galactic bar brawl.

The Master signalled the bar tender, a stout humanoid figure with marbled blue and purple skin and three eyes. "You, another Zorth Narklen." There was a nod in response, and within seconds there was a bright blue drink placed in front of him.

"Why, that looks awfully strong." A smooth voice came from The Master's left.

The man he glared to look at had similar features to himself- distinctly human, but stupidly tall with black hair and emerald eyes. He was wearing some kind of elaborate armour, too- green black and gold. The man radiated power, but The Master wasn't going to let himself be intimidated. "It's neon blue. What screams 'strong' about that?"

The man's lips curled into something that could be related to a smile- a cousin, perhaps. "The last time I had something of the colour in my possession, it brought me nothing but pain."

It was The Master's turn to smile. "So, are you some goody two shoes who was tortured for guarding it?" The tone he used was decidedly bitter, despite the smile that accompanied it.

The tall man smiled condescendingly and chuckled. "No no, quite the other way round. I was..encouraged to find this specimen, I doubt you would have heard of it- as you belong to a different realm to me, Time Lord. "

"How did you kno-"

"It's called the Tesseract, and while wielding it, I lead an invasion on Midgard with it. I was defeated, obviously, and am now on the run from two different enemies."

"How did you know I'm a Time Lord!" The Master growled angrily, turning to face the stranger.

"It is none of your concern, however, may we move to a private dwelling? I rather like you, and I wis to earn more."

"Well, where-"

Even as he spoke, The Master and his companion's surroundings melted into a new setting- a room. For a moment he felt not quite in his body, but with a dizzying lurch he was aware of his surroundings once again. "Where are we, and how did we get here!"

"We are upstairs, in my room. And..we teleported."  
"No, we didn't. I've teleported before. That is not how it works."

"Ah, but you were not using magic, were you?" The man sat down happily on the bed, he gestured for the Master to find a seat, too. "I apologise, we haven't been properly introduced. I am Loki, God of mischief, malice and lies. Who are you?"

"The Master,"  
"Well, Master, we have many things to discuss, I'm sure." Loki grinned with a glint in his eye. The Master tried to act nonchalant, but with a man claiming to be the God of mischief, it was a bit hard to feel relaxed.

_Ok, I apologise in advance for the slow updates. This will probably only be a three parter at most, so you needn't fret. _

_However, please Review, thanks!_


End file.
